


Female Minotaur x Female Reader, part 2

by LesbianMonsterLover



Series: Kharya [2]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Sitting, Femdom, Lesbian Romance, Lesbian Sex, NSFW, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Strapon Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, lesbian love, strapon, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: I love Kharya and apparently so do you guys, so here’s a part two that is basically just porn.  She sits on your face and you get the strap, it’s everything I want in a girlfriend.





	Female Minotaur x Female Reader, part 2

“Sprite…Sprite no! Sprite, come on, please, just drop it…” 

The booming laugh that comes from behind you is your minotaur girlfriend, or, well, the minotaur you’ve been dating for the last week. “Honey, he’s a cat, he isn’t going to listen to you.” You watch, face hot with embarrassment, as Soot Sprite wanders out from under your bed dragging along by the wire a bullet vibrator you thought you had lost. Sprite had managed to turn it on as he was batting it about, and then tried to kill the vibrating thing figuring he’d have better luck out in the open now that he had it trapped. 

With enough batting around the bullet finally stops its awful racket and Sprite triumphantly lays it at your and Kharya’s feet. Your face is burning, you’re sure it must be distorting the air around it with heat waves and maybe there’s steam coming off of you. Kharya, for her part, just smirks at you and nuzzles your head with her soft pink nose. Her breath is hot against the side of your face as she teases you. “You know, sweet cheeks, there are easier ways to get me to bed you.” 

You can’t answer her, just whining in embarrassment and shoving playfully at her solid side. She just laughs again and scoops you up into her muscular arms before carrying you the few strides across your apartment to plop down heavily onto your couch. She keeps you pinned to her lap with her arms around your waist, your legs splayed out onto the couch in front of you as you sit perpendicularly across her. One of her hands gropes playfully at your plush hip as you nestle your head beneath her chin. 

It’s a beautiful Saturday and the two of you are relaxing in your apartment, drinking wine and listening to music with the windows thrown open. The tank top Kharya has on is distracting, showing off her muscular shoulders and biceps much to your immense satisfaction. You’ve taken to stroking her arms as the two of you cuddle, enjoying the contrast of her soft fur and the solid muscle beneath it. 

She’s so big that she makes you feel positively dainty in comparison. She’s the first woman you’ve dated who could pick you up at all, let alone so effortlessly as to make it seem like nothing. You have one of your arms wrapped around her waist, clinging close, while the other slowly trails up and down the outside of her arm. Her cow’s tail flicks happily and she lets out a content huff, sinking further into your plush couch. 

Sprite has moved on from their earlier conquest, coming up instead to lounge in the little window basket hammock Kharya brought over with her on the second date. “I know flowers are traditional, but this seemed more appropriate.” It made you laugh at the time, and it still makes you giggle now, leaning up to nuzzle against the thin skin and downy fur of her throat. 

Kharya lets out a low relaxed hum, her head tipping back to rest on the back of the couch. You rub your cheek affectionately against the side of her neck like a cat, making her laugh a little and tangle her thick fingers in your hair to hold you close. You wriggle a little to get comfortable, moving across her lap until you’re completely curled up into her, your face buried happily in her neck. 

Her big, warm hands move up and down your back and sides, feeling your soft form. She finds all of the spots you’re self conscious about and caresses them with such a reverent tenderness you can’t actually find it in you to be embarrassed. You stroke up her biceps and over her shoulders and neck to cup the butt of her jaw in your small hands. Gently you guide her down to press your lips against hers. It isn’t the first kiss you’ve shared together, but it is the most intimate. 

You shift again in her lap, moving to straddle her huge thighs and face her completely, kneeling up to bring your faces closer together. Your arms twine around her shoulders, one hand caressing down the center of her broad back while the other moves up to the back of her skull. The first tentative swipe of her huge, thick tongue has you playfully deny her, smiling coyly against her mouth. One of her hands is on your hip and moves to clutch at your lower back, tugging you flat against her hard stomach, the other one finds purchase on the back of your head, palming your skull in her huge hand. She almost growls over you as she swipes her tongue along your lips again, her fingers tight against your soft flesh.

You don’t deny her a second time, instead shyly reaching out with your own tongue to caress against hers. The size difference there, as with everything else, is astounding, and it once again makes you feel so fragile in the best way possible. This woman is huge enough and strong enough that she could easily crush your skull between her fingers like it was nothing, but she’s handling you with such a gentle, dominant affection that it makes your brain melt. 

The feeling of her tongue invading your mouth is indescribable. It’s hot and wet, and so thick, and it tastes like her, but it’s so much more than that too. You whimper into the kiss, clinging to her harder which only makes her moan into your mouth. Your soft breasts press against her own, and she can feel the heat from your core as the skirt of your dress is pushed up to your waist by one curious hand of hers. 

The makeout session on your couch is hot and heavy, and you aren’t quite sure how or when you end up in your bed straddling this beautiful minotaur woman while she lies back allowing you to lavish attention down her neck and throat, but you aren’t about to complain. Her hands are stroking up your plush thighs, squeezing the soft plump flesh of them as her thumbs stroke up the inside to rest right beside your panties, feeling the heat of you but not quite touching. She chuckles at the way you shift your hips, searching for some contact, but she stubbornly refuses, simply enjoying the way you’re desperately but methodically exploring every inch of her flesh you can reach. 

Your tongue tastes her fur, licking at the hollow of her throat which makes her hum. You nibble gently at her clavicle, the thick bone pushing through her skin surrounded by corded muscle. It’s a work of art, you’re sure, and if you could you would write sonnets about the structure of her body. Instead though, you use your hands and lips for other things, nuzzling and kissing your way across her sternum, enjoying the give of her breasts against your chest.

When you move your hands down and begin to tug her shirt up Kharya surprises you by flipping you to be beneath her now, kneeling between your thighs. She tugs off her shirt slowly, painfully slowly, revealing the solid plane of her stomach, the gentle definition of her abs and hip bones just begging for your lips and tongue. You’re panting before she even has her shirt entirely over her head, and when she finishes tossing it aside she’s kneeling between your legs in nothing but a neon blue sports bra and short black spandex shorts. 

Her smile is cocky as she poses above you, flexing just so in a way that makes your insides clench with want. “See something you like, sweet cheeks?” Which you can only answer with an embarrassed whimper and a frantic nodding of your head. She laughs, stroking her hands up your bare legs and into your skirt, slowly tugging your dress over your head and leaving you in a matching bra and panty set. You picked a pink and white set intentionally that matched the shade of her nose and eyelashes. You may or may not have been hoping things would go this way today. She caresses the soft pouch of your stomach, you’re so soft compared to her, everywhere. She loves it. 

Leaning over you Kharya kisses you again, her hands reverently smoothing over every inch of your body aside from that which is covered by your underthings. By the time she’s done touching everything else, you’re on the verge of begging for her to just take you. The tentative stroke of her thumb against one puckered nipple makes you keen into her lips, and she just smiles against you. She pinches it gently between thumb and forefinger, rolling it between her fingertips gently before giving an experimental tug. 

Her hands grope and grab at your breasts and ass, but she makes no move to take off your underwear. Getting impatient, you go to take off your bra, but she just grabs your wrists in her hands and gives them a firm but still gentle tug. “No no, sweetheart, not like that.” She leans back, looking at you with dark eyes and giving you a sultry smile. She disentangles herself from between your legs, sitting you up with her before perching on the edge of your bed and standing you on the floor. She gives you a gentle push before sitting forward, leaning her elbows on bent knees. Her hooves are planted firmly on the carpet, and she’s openly leering at you in a way that makes your heart race and your pussy quiver. “If you’re so eager, sweetheart, then strip for me.” She moves just enough to turn up the music, giving you a beat to sway your hips to as you dance for her.

You start with a gentle swing of your hips as you walk backwards, giving a bit more space as you slide your hands sensually up your thighs and hips. You touch yourself gently, stroking everywhere you wish that she was. Your hands don’t feel anywhere close to as nice on your skin as Kharya’s do, but you’re enjoying the almost feral look she’s giving you from her half-lidded eyes. 

You stroke up your stomach to cup your breasts, pressing them further together and bending just so to give her a good view of your cleavage and stiff nipples. She grunts, hands clenching and then relaxing as if imagining groping them herself. You caress up your chest and neck, arching your back and swaying your hips as you turn your back to her. She groans at the sight of your plump ass, and you glance coyly over your shoulder at her as you reach back to do the clasp of your bra. 

You let it flutter to the floor, the underwire making a soft sound against the carpet as your breasts are freed. Using your hands you cover them as best you can, you turn back to face her. Her eyes are burning into you, and you walk forward until you’re almost within arms reach of her to drop your hands, exposing your soft breasts to her gaze. She lets out a desperate lowing cry, hands twitching again and breath coming in heaving pants. You dance like that in front of her for a moment before turning your back again.

You reach back, stroking your ass and hips before bending right at the waist and parting your legs just so. You slowly drag down your panties, and Kharya lets out a long, ragged moan as they finally peel away from you and expose your aching vulva to her gaze. You let out a gasp and whimper as one of her long fingers just pets over the cleft of your labia, gathering some of your slick essence and tasting it. When you turn back to face her after leaving your panties in a heap on the floor, she wastes no time dragging you over by the waist to straddle her spread thighs, forcing your own open. 

Without any pretense she tugs off her sports bra. Her breasts are much larger than you expected, especially considering how muscular she is and her low body fat, but you aren’t complaining. You take one pink nipple into your mouth as your hands reach up to cup both of her breasts. They fade from her tawny fur at the base to bare flesh, and her nipples are the same color as her nose. She grasps the back of your head in her hand again, holding you against her breast as you suckle and nibble at her turgid nipple. You move between her breasts, making sure to give each equal attention, as her own hands grope and pinch at yours. 

She flips you down onto the mattress again, bare beneath her as she looms over you. “You have no idea what you do to me, do you honey?” She stands beside the bed, tugging off her tight shorts and thong to reveal her plump vulva. It’s glistening and wet, and you can see the same seashell pink along the inner seam of her lips that are otherwise coated in the same tawny splotched fur as the rest of her.

Slowly, she straddles your face, giving you the opportunity to protest. You don’t, at all, instead caressing your small hands up her thighs and trying to tug her town to meet your mouth. She chuckles. “So eager, don’t worry baby I’ve got what you want.” She reaches down to spread her labia as she lowers down onto your face, your hands gripping at her hips to ground yourself. You eagerly lick up the length of her slit and flick the tip of your tongue over the thick bud of her clitoris. One of your hands leaves her hip to tease a fingertip around the quivering opening of her pussy, your mouth latching onto the bud of her clit and sucking in earnest. 

“Oh, fuck, baby that’s it, your mouth is so good.” You glance up over the flat plane of her stomach and between her breasts to see her head pointed straight down and her gaze locked on your face. When you meet her eyes you take the opportunity to slip two and then three fingers inside of her. She lows again, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she threads her free hand in your hair to tug you firmly up against her. 

Your fingers begin a fast pace, crooking and exploring the inner surface of her pussy until you find a spot that makes her bellow in delight. You focus your attention there with your fingers, upping the suction on her clit and flicking your tongue back and forth over the tip of the hard nub. She grinds down forcefully, and you speed up your fingers until you’re meeting her thrusts against your hand. “Fuck, so close, baby yes.” She’s muttering above you, eyes shut as she chases her pleasure, and you do the best you can to give it to her. 

When she bellows again, this time she cries out your name. Her thighs clamp shut but not painfully so, just pinning your arm and face against her as she rides out her orgasm. You can feel the clench of her inner muscles around your fingers, just as strong as the rest of her, and the lash of her cow tail as she finishes caresses your stomach and thighs. She’s kneeling above you and panting looking down at your slick covered face. You just smile innocently and lick your lips and chin, making her rumble deep in her chest and smirk. 

“Touch yourself.” Her rumble leaves no room for argument and you reach down your front, spreading your legs so that you can begin to caress over your labia and mound. You’re slow with yourself, as much as you’d rather be frantic, because you want to put on a show for her. She moves to be kneeling beside you, looking down your body at your small hand buried between your thighs. “Good honey, so good, keep going, play with your clit for me.” She’s stroking your hair and staring down at you, alternating her gaze between your face and the apex of your thighs. 

You spread your legs a little further, arching your hips up as your fingers graze your clit already swollen and begging for attention. You circle the button with your fingertips, your hips jerking as you graze particularly firmly over the sensitive head of it. She kisses your forehead, mumbling more praises as you touch yourself. She begins to move away, sliding off the bed. “Don’t stop, sweetheart, but don’t you dare cum without me. I’ll be right back, I brought a surprise for you.”

You can only nod up at her, whimpering against her lips as she kisses you briefly before standing and walking proudly naked to your bathroom. You’re transfixed by her muscular back, and where her tail protrudes from her spine, you wonder for a moment how sensitive she is there before a particularly nice press of your fingers against your clit wipes other thoughts from your mind. 

The sound of hooves on hardwood as she exits the bathroom a few minutes later has you glancing over at her. She’s wearing a strapon, a bright purple dildo standing proudly from the front of it as she walks back over to you. She grasps the cock in her huge hand, making the dildo look average sized. “Are you going to be a good girl and lube up my cock so I can fuck you?” 

Her frankness makes you whimper, and you nod frantically. “Don’t stop touching yourself.” That’s all the instruction you get before she grips the back of your head and presses the head of the dildo against your plush lips. You part them without protest, running your tongue in circles around the plastic cock before you hollow out your cheeks and begin to bob your head up and down. She pushes until you’re gagging and drooling, fucking your mouth with her cock and relishing in the way your spit drips down your chin and neck. 

She pulls back, gripping your chin firmly and forcing your mouth open to teasingly smack the head of her cock against your tongue. She moves herself to kneel between your legs then, gripping your thighs and tugging them open harshly she rubs her cock between the folds of your pussy, teasing your entrance. “You’re gonna be good for me and take my whole cock, right baby?” She doesn’t even wait for an answer, your whimper is enough for her as she slowly sinks into you. 

She’s transfixed by the sight of that purple cock attached to her sinking into your hot, waiting pussy. One of her thumbs moves in to caress over your clit, making your hips snap up to bury the rest of her length inside you as you cry out her name. She just smiles, rolling her hips hard into yours and moaning at the stimulation of her already sensitive clit. “That’s it angel, you’re taking me so well.”

Kharya begins to pump her hips then, a slow and methodical back and forth that has you grasping at the sheets and pleading her to just go a little faster, touch you a little more please just let you cum. She just chuckles, patting your ass affectionately. “Not yet sweetheart, you aren’t desperate enough yet, you can still form words.” 

It’s a slow torture, and your brain melts a little more every time she strokes into you just so, dragging the firm head of her cock over your walls. Her thumb rubs and grazes over your clit occasionally, keeping you right on the precipice of orgasm. You’re trying to beg, but all that comes out are whimpers of “Kharya” and incoherent noises of pleasure. 

She chuckles at that “there you go, honey” and starts to move in earnest. She slowly speeds up, the transition between her languid pace and the pounding she’s giving you now is seamless. The bones of her hip dig into the soft flesh of your thigh, one of her hands is groping your chubby stomach and the other is gripping your plush hip as she ruts into you. When your orgasm crashes over you in a wave, screaming her name and flexing your toes to the point where your feet cramp, she doesn’t stop. She’s chasing her own pleasure now, and your orgasm seems to continue on forever.

You’re given no quarter, and she continues slamming that thick purple cock into you as she strokes her thumb over your clit, bringing you close to the peak again. “Gonna come with me, baby?” She’s panting and her voice is rough, but she’s looking down into your eyes with such adoration. You nod frantically, drooling and still unable to say words. She chuckles, licking a hot stripe up your neck and face. “Good, come on then baby, come for me.”

You can tell she’s close, her thighs straining and her face twisted in concentration. You’re so close, and when she captures your clit between her thumb and forefinger, giving it a roll like she would your nipple you come undone for a second time around her strap. “Oh fuck, Kharya, yes!” Your back is bowed with pleasure and body slick with sweat. Kharya bellows and she follows you, her hips stuttering in their rhythm as she collapses over you just catching herself on her forearms. 

She keeps the strap in you as she rolls the two of you over, laying back on the mattress and holding you to her chest. She’s kissing the top of your head and the side of your face, both with her approximation of human kisses and licking you sweetly with the tip of that broad tongue. You want to feel that on you, in you, but not right now. Right now you’re content to let Kharya hold you, whispering affection and sweet nothings into your hair as she massages your aching thighs. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that to you. Since before we even met formally, really.”

You chuckle and kiss her chin, nuzzling her neck affectionately before tiredly burying your head against her chest. “I mean, I think I might, considering I used to watch you teach class from my office window.” You can’t believe you just admitted that out loud, but she just laughs and hugs you tighter. 

“Well, I’m glad we both got the opportunity to stop being too chicken to talk to each other.” She lays you down on the mattress and removes her strap, draping it over the desk chair by the bed before pulling you back onto her chest. “Come on baby, let’s take a nap.” You can only hum in agreement and curl up against Kharya’s side as she strokes your hair, lulling you to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same name! Come chat with me!! :)


End file.
